


Funeral Pyre

by Jastra



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Captivity, Dark, Gen, Minor Character Death, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Reader is the Deputy, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastra/pseuds/Jastra
Summary: 'I will purge your soul from the sin of pride and replace it with virtues of humility and gratitude', Joseph thought darkly as he stared at your unconscious form inside the car.  'You are all I have left now, you are my family.'What happens during the time the deputy is unconscious.





	Funeral Pyre

**Author's Note:**

> Joseph is very possessive.

 

_God protects and guides._

Joseph blinked a couple of times when he came back to the reality mere seconds after the car crash. For a fleeting moment, he had felt disconnected from his body, as if he had not really been there but floating off to somewhere else, ready to be embraced by God and his siblings, only to be dragged back down into his cage of flesh and blood.

The cult leader found himself wondering if he had in fact died in the crash and somehow ended up in hell, but every sensation and thought told him and reassured him that he was indeed in the books of the living. All he had was few scrapes and bruises.

_It is not my time._

His eyesight was somewhat blurry at first but it quickly focused. The hellish vision that opened before Joseph's eyes was enough to make almost anyone weep and fall into utter despair and hopelessness, but oddly enough he found himself just staring at it all mesmerized.

 

Through the broken windshield he saw the world of gold, black and red, a sight of a dying world that was being burned and erased. The horizon was blood red and darkening each passing moment as more and more smoke, ash and dirt filled the air, blocking the sun effectively. Golden and red flames licked the blackening trees and he could taste the ash and smoke on his lips. The world was on fire yet all he felt was pure tranquility and peace, even contentment.

 _I was right,_ the charismatic cult leader thought with a solemn smile on his face, the look in his blue eyes unhinged. Everyone who had doubted, everyone who had criticized his family was either dead or dying.

Joseph looked around himself and saw that the others inside the car had not been as lucky as him. He felt barely nothing as he saw all of the sinners unmoving and covered in shards of glass. The sheriff's corpse had even been smashed through the windshield. Though it was hard to tell whether the sheriff and deputies were alive or dead in the darkness, he could smell the fresh blood despite the overwhelming scent of smoke.

They were either dead or dying.

The sheriff and the two deputies had been overwhelmed by fear, despair and hopelessness, whimpering and wailing in terror like children when facing death. You and him had been the only ones who had remained calm and in control. Joseph had kept his gaze fixated on you the whole time and what he had seen was a person too proud to give up even when facing the wrath of God. Truly, your arrogance had no limit.

You had driven through the flames, believing firmly that if you just remained in control, you'd be able to make it out alive and take your friends to safety.

If it hadn't been for the panicking young man who had distracted you, perhaps all of you would have made it into the bunker, but alas, God had decided otherwise.

Joseph found himself sitting completely still and just listening to the roars of the bombs for a moment. The earth trembled underneath their terrible weight and each explosion ushered the world deeper into the insanity and pandemonium.

Seed could feel bitter anger starting to burn inside him. He had worked so hard to prepare for the Collapse. He had collected so many followers and built shelters with Jacob, John and Faith, yet in the end it had been for nothing.

 _I waited so long for this, for the prophecy God whispered to me to come true. I prepared my family for this moment,_ Joseph thought darkly and his gaze shifted to the one responsible for everything, you. _You took them away from me._

You had brought nothing but ruin and destruction with you and it seemed to follow you wherever you went. Every tortured soul and life lost was the result of your pride that had etched itself on your soul, tainting your very being with hubris and arrogance.

 _Jacob, John, Faith, I wish you were here to see this,_ Joseph found himself thinking, feeling rather reminiscent of his family. _The old world is on fire, turning to nothing but cinders and ash._

After few fleeting seconds, Joseph realized that if he wished to survive the Collapse like he had planned, he better move and get himself free.

 _Keys..._ the cult leader realized the first problem he needed to solve. He looked around himself inside the wrecked car, trying to figure out who had the keys to his handcuffs. Perhaps it was by a miracle, or pure luck that he noticed a glint of silver in the growing darkness. The light of the fire reflected from the silvery key that was half hidden underneath deputy Pratt's arm. With calm and well planned movements Joseph turned so that his hands reached the small metal object and after a moment of working, his hands were once more free.

Joseph then reached over the dead young man to open the door, only to find it stuck. With a solemn look in his eyes, the man in his forties kicked the door open. The metal creaked and gave in, granting Seed freedom from the car.

However, just when he was about to climb out of the car wreck as the only survivor, he noticed you move slightly in the front seat of the car. For a moment, Joseph thought you were just twitching in throes of death, but as you continued to move, swaying slightly as if trying to find a way out and remain conscious, you quickly gained his full attention.

_Are you still with me?_

Joseph slowly reached out with his hand to feel your throat and much to his surprise and perhaps even malevolent delight, he could feel a steady pulse and breath.

Of all the sinners possible, God leaves me with the most wretched one, the one whose sins brought ruin to the world. 

You had just hit your head and though a concussion could be very dangerous, you had made it out with rather minor injuries while the rest of your friends had died.

 _Is it fate that ties us together?_ Joseph wondered and was tempted to strangle you to death, to feel your pulse grow before fading away completely, but if he did that, you wouldn't be able to repent for every sin you had committed. No, he was not only going to spare your wretched soul but also save it. _You brought this upon us all because of your pride,_ the cult leader thought as he gripped your throat lightly, feeling the steady pulse. He had your life in his hands and it was an exhilarating feeling. _I really should kill you for everything you've done , but you are all I have left in this world. You are my only family now_ , Joseph thought as he pulled his hand away and finally climbed over deputy Pratt's corpse to leave the car. _I will have you beg for forgiveness from God and me._

Joseph found himself staring at the horizon and the hellish landscape that opened up before him; it was both beautiful and horrendous at the same time.

“A funeral pyre of the old world,” he whispered and closed his eyes for a moment. Joseph could feel the scorching heat on his skin and the hot, smoke filled air that burned his lungs with every breath he took, yet all he felt was tranquility and contentment.

When Joseph finally opened his eyes he turned his gaze to the car wreck and you who were still trapped inside. If he tarried a while longer, the fires and heat would burn the both of you to death.

The knowledge that he could make you repent for the sins you had committed against his family for the rest of your life soothed the anger and hatred inside Joseph soul. He'd have your heart, body and mind. You'd be a perfect puppet, a follower and devoted child. He'd strip you down from that ruinous pride and tear your mind to shreds layer by layer until everything that made you _**you**_ belonged to him.

 _We will wait out the end of the world together,_ Seed thought as he gazed at the car that was being quickly approached by the searing flames. For a fleeting moment, he was tempted to just walk away, but letting you have the release of death was out of question.

Joseph tilted his head every so slightly to the side when he saw the bunker entrance just about 10 meters ahead of him. For a moment the middle aged man wondered how his nor Jacob's men had never found the hatch door especially since it was close to the church where he guided his flock, but let it go since it no longer mattered. Perhaps this was just another sign, that all of this was in God's plan. The shelter would provide and protect him and his new and only child

Joseph found himself whistling softly the tune to amazing grace as he opened the car door and saw you still fighting to stay conscious, although it seemed like you were losing the fight. You looked so weak and vulnerable.

 _No one is coming to save you._ How wrong and right Joseph had been about those words at the same time. He found it absolutely ironic that he of all people was one to save you from burning or choking to death...but then again, no one was going to save you from him. There would be no soul left alive in the world who'd even know where the two of you were...all you had was him and vice versa.

The more Joseph realized what this meant for you and him, the more vindictive, possessive and exhilarated he felt.

 _I will purge your soul from pride and replace it with virtues of humility and gratitude,_ Joseph thought darkly as he stared at your unconscious form. _I will guide your lost soul back into my flock whether you want it or not. You will become my new family._

Hearing the tune to Amazing Grace seemed to stir you slightly from the state of unconsciousness, but the concussion you had suffered from the impact made sure you would not wake up properly any time soon. No doubt Joseph preferred it that way. The last thing he wanted was for you to regain consciousness and start struggling. The charismatic cult leader took a firm hold of your body and pulled you free from the car wreck. It was a miracle that aside from some nasty looking bruises and minor cuts, you were completely alright.

 _Hush now, it is alright, you are in my hands now: I won't let you die..._ Joseph thought darkly, almost possessively when you let out a small and fearful whimper, trying to stay awake. _I will take care of your wretched soul. I will mend it along with your body to health, child._ He carried you towards the bunker that would protect the two of you until the world was ready for them to begin anew. For a someone whose sins were painfully heavy, you weighted surprisingly little.

Joseph descended down the stairs and saw the heavy door to the bunker that was closed. However, to his surprise, it opened and he saw an aging bald man, Mr. Roosevelt if he recalled correctly, staring at him all suspiciously and warily.

“Where are the rest?!” Dutch demanded all agitated, but seemed to relax somewhat when he saw that you were not dead but merely unconscious. Despite knowing everything Joseph had done, seeing that he was trying to save the life of the person who had destroyed everything he had held dear seemed to convince Dutch that perhaps Joseph's character had changed. Oh how wrong he was.

While Joseph had certainly decided to save your life and soul, welcoming you into his family, one could argue that getting saved by him was almost a fate worse than death to you. Everything about you belonged to him now.

“They are in God's embrace,” Joseph said dryly, indicating that they had all died in the crash, albeit he had not bothered to check anyone else but you. Well if they hadn't been dead back then, they certainly were now.

“God damn it!” Dutch said grit his teeth. He looked like he wanted to just take you and leave Joseph outside his bunker...but he was not someone to let a person burn in a nuclear explosion, no matter what they had done. “ Fine! Get inside,” Dutch grunted and stepped aside to let Joseph carry your unconscious form inside Dutch's...no, Joseph's shelter.

“Come, this way,” the older man said and Joseph followed silently, his eyes boring into Dutch's back and the look in his blue eyes grew more murderous each step he took.

 _He has no place in my flock,_ Joseph found himself thinking and found himself in grips of cold, controlled anger.

The voices urging him to remove the sinner who had sheltered a wretch like you instead of handing you over to him. Oh he understood now why his men had not found you. The car had fallen into the lake and this bunker was close...no doubt the man had brought you here and provided support the whole time. Joseph knew very well where traitors belonged to; the ninth circle. If Dutch had only brought you into his care, his flock and family would not have died.

They passed a room and Joseph turned his head enough to glance inside. The wall of the room was covered in a huge map of the region, his and his herald's photos placed over their corresponding regions. It was clear to him that Dutch had to die. If it wasn't for him, you would have ended up in his tender care from the very beginning.

Their steps echoed forebodingly inside the empty bunker made of concrete and metal. The moment they'd reach their destination, the older man would die. Finally, Dutch led Joseph into a small room with a bed, some radio equipment and a couple of lockers.

“In here,” the aging bald man said and Joseph rested you down onto the floor next to the bed instead on it. If a sinner like you wanted comfort, you'd have to beg for it.

 _I will purge you of all sin and make you part of my family_ , Joseph promised as he stared at your face that looked almost angelic....even if you were an angel filled with sin. Joseph could feel something dark stir inside him, a desire to see you broken, your eyes filled with devotion and love for him. He wanted you to give him your mind, body and soul willingly, desperately even. He was going to hear you beg forgiveness, to admit to him that you were filled with sin; that all of this was your fault. _I will take everything from you, child. You will become my new family. Fighting will do you no good._

The cult leader moved his hand to caress your head gently, trailing his fingers along the few bruises and cuts that bled slightly. He couldn't get enough of the sight and sensation.

_You took John, Jacob and Faith away from me...it is only fitting you take their place, child._

Dutch was raving about something but Joseph had completely zoned him out, barely hearing the older man anymore. He wanted to be all alone with his captive and get rid of the noise and the unwelcome sinner.

You were his child, the only one he needed or wanted.

Joseph's gaze slowly shifted on the long bead chain around his wrist. It was all he needed to silence the bothersome noise for good.

“How could this have happened? I...I need to contact my family!” Dutch said as Joseph stood up and uncoiled the prayer beads around his hand. They were durable and would not break, after all Jacob had made them for him.

The beads were from Jacob, the tattoos from John and the concentrated Bliss he carried inside his pocket meant for you was from Faith. His family lived with him. They were all down there in spirit, welcoming you into their family.

Dutch had his back turned to Joseph and was clearly miles away, thinking of his family.

Joseph approached the old man from behind without making any noise, his expression cold and remorseless. Though not as tall as his older brother, Joseph was still taller than Dutch and 20 years younger; the doomsday survivalist would be no match for him.

By the time Dutch sensed Joseph behind him, it was far too late for him. He had no time to react or raise his hand to prevent the bead chain from getting around his neck.

Joseph's blue eyes were dead and void of any feelings as he tightened the improvised garrote wire around the older man's throat, effectively strangling him. Dutch croaked and tried to fight, but he was past his prime and despite being a survivalist and a doomsday prepper, he was no match to the psychotic younger man to whom human life had little value.

“There is no place for you in my flock,” Joseph whispered and though his body and arms were strained from controlling the struggling and dying man, his voice was calm and steady, like he wasn't really there. Joseph hummed Amazing grace softly as he listened to Dutch's dying croaks and withstood his desperate attempts to break free easily.

It was over in less than a couple of minutes. Joseph just stood there, waiting for Dutch's pained noises and hopeless struggling to die down completely. After a moment, the distant roar of the bombs was all he could hear along with your soft breathing.

When Dutch was finally gone, his arms and body limp, Joseph loosened his hold and let go of the chain of beads, letting the older man's corpse fall onto the floor. His emotionless blue eyes lingered on it for just few seconds as he recoiled the chain around his hand; a sinner such as him was not even worth a prayer.

Joseph slowly turned his attention back to you, the look on his face cold and without any mercy. The two of you were no the only living souls inside the shelter. No one would come and save you. The cult leader's steps echoed in foreboding manner as he walked over to you and knelt down.

He took hold of your hands, ready to shackle them into the bed post, but found himself stalling when he realized how soft they were despite the weeks of survival and fight. Joseph brought them to his lips and kissed them softly, despite you being a sinner and a wretch. The scent of smoke, ash and fire was mixed with your own and Joseph couldn't help but feel something stir inside him, a sin he had tried so hard to get rid of and lock away; lust.

As his eyes lingered on your lips, he could feel the desires he had locked away inside his heart start to creep back into his soul, filling him with desire, lust and greed. They scorched his soul more painfully than the flames of the nuclear fire. He feared, that no matter how much he'd take from you, he'd always want more.

For a moment, Joseph wondered if he had actually saved a demon's life rather than human's. The destruction and the pain you had brought with you could certainly make you one in his eyes.

“If you turn you to be a demon, I just keep you down here forever...I won't let you die and be free.“

Joseph finally cuffed your hands to the bed post and the sound of the metal tightening around your wrists made him feel almost dreamy. It was a sensation akin to weak hit of Bliss. With your hands cuffed, you couldn't even fight him. He was going to tear down your mental defenses and make you his most devoted and loving child.

 _You are my child, and I am your Father,_ Joseph thought as he leaned in, his lips inches apart from yours. “I will make you repent for everything, for every life lost, for every tortured soul....Mark my words, you will confess everything to me.”

Though theft was a sin, Joseph decided that he'd let the temptation take him just once. He pressed his lips against yours, stealing a kiss from your unconscious form. What had meant to be a chaste kiss was soon touched by greed and tainted by lust.

When he finally pulled back and stood up, he felt wrecked by sinful desire, lust that would send him into inferno's second circle if he let it consume him completely, and he knew he'd let it.

Joseph knew Bliss would never be enough again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Joseph is very OOC in this, but I had a rough week at work and wanted to write something fun :C


End file.
